Calmus
|-|Calmus= |-|Meta-Calmus= |-|Singularity= Calmus is a character created by Aeyu. Backstory A terrifying being with an empty mind, with the modus of a focused-and-trained killer, the Calmus-Unit, as it has been called, in its most basic form, as observed by the best scientists of the solar colony Nhadems, is a hyper-evolving brain, a mysteriously organic super-advanced dual neocortex featuring hyper-quantum, paraconsistent computer substrates throughout its many "lobes", which can process and manipulate data at a rate of 10^2000^3000^6000 faster and more efficiently than the most gifted humanoid. The brain is then surrounded by a mechanical body armor system which is interlaced with muscle-like fabric which has microscopic fibers which have an ominously perfect crystalline structure which is different in each micrometer, with these structures exchanging quantic and paraconsistent logical information throughout the entire unit instantaneously. A large, angular protrustion sticks from the side of its right arm, which can mold into any given shape, but it usually takes the form of a long tube which can instantly replicate or disassemble any matter. The head is shaped like a large bird's beak, where the "mouth," is a large, deeply red gelatinous material which acts as a sort of 360 degree eye, however it seems to be able to perceive things which are out of the line of sight of this "eye," as well. The head is adorned by a large box like structure which juts forth from the spine, serving as possibly a potential relay to whoever its creators were. The left arm contains a projectile launcher in which a small pellet, observed to be 5x5 meters, is launched at vastly higher than FTL speeds, something which should be impossible but apparently is not. The legs have odd protrusions as well, which serve as a potential gravity belt, since all objects are drawn to them when a central vent is activated, something which can be heard for hundreds of miles as a low, deafening rumble. The outer shell of the unit is impenetrable to all forms of abuse, including that of quantic dissimulation and dimensional destruction, with the presumed, "alloy," being capable of shifting from a soft, permeable state to an incredibly brittle, dense one, and finally, the unit is shrouded by a large, shining biomechanical cloak, generated through unknown bio-mechanical means, and is impervious to all destruction, manipulation and testing, as well as incinerating or driving absolutely insane any scientists who have had the misfortune of working with this living nightmare. Having been put through a nigh-infinite series of tests to determine its durability, the machine eventually began to improve at such a rate that it was no longer capable of being affected or manipulated in any conceivable way. Moving with absolute, frightening precision in the anomalous event of its activation, it can ascertain and eliminate any and all targets with ease, retrieving and dissecting information effortlessly. It is currently unknown if the machine can be destroyed or affected in any way, as even the most powerful utensils, powered by pocket universes designed by superhuman means, inevitably break and knowledge of them is absorbed into the cortex. Currently, it seems un-threatened by the presence of the delicate few scientists permitted to go near the thing, and has allowed itself to be studied meticulously, though there has been no breakthrough conclusions about the purpose of its use. Appearance A freakishly tall (10'11"), unemotional living machine clad in lavender-esque "skin". It possesses very long, large, crimson-clad arms which are attached to what seems to be large generators on either side of the shoulder as if pauldrons. The face appears vaguely humanoid, but with impossible perfection and curvature to the face. The eyes cause nausea to those who gaze into them, as they quickly flash different colors due to the method wherein the living machine changes the frequency of the signals it picks up rapidly, unable to be blinded. The body is cold and calloused, and the hardness of the material is shockingly hard, unable to be dented or scratched by any methods observed (over 100 million different methods of varying extremity were shown in tests, all of which failed to penetrate, dent or even affect the skin). Even if the skin were to be dented somehow, each "cell," or fiber of the "skin" structure intelligently will re-overlap, causing all damage to be nullified. Personality Unemotive. Cold and sadistic with no sense of mercy or justice beyond its commands. It has shown on numerous occasions that it is uninterested with interaction with others beyond its creators and commandant. Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' At least 4-A', likely '''High 3-A', possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C. High 2-A '''with Singularity | 1-C', possibly '''High 1-C '''with Singularity' | 1-B'. '''1-B '''with Singularity '''Name: '''Calmus '''Origin: '''Defiant Hypothetics '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Sentient non-biological process, Android, Mecha '''Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Duplication (Can make copies of itself over time) True Flight, Regeneration (Unknown. At least Low-Godly, possibly High-Godly. Can regenerate at the most minute dimensional levels, far past what can be observable using current tools and technology), Energy Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Transformation (Can, along with shifting its form, utilize a number of different "modi," where it can demonstrate different capabilities applicable to whatever immediate threat lay before it.) Omnicounter, Statistics Manipulation, Precognition (A hyper-advanced paraconsistent mind allows the machine to calculate an opponent's next action within 0.0^500^500000^100+2% of the next chosen quantum variable), Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Matter Manipulation (can synthesize any material encountered), Heat Manipulation, can survive and thrive in an absolute vacuum, can utilize anti-matter ammunition, Light Manipulation (Can activate phosphorescents within its own skin as well as being able to generate light through plasma, anomalies, and throughout its entire body), Perfect Invisibility (Can also intangibly phase through objects while in this mode), Can generate shadows of itself whichperfectly mimic its actual composition and can attack, Attack Reflection (Can instantly adapt to phenomena and create an opposing force within a period immeasurable by even micro-attoseconds), Force Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping via Physical Negation (Can negate fundamental forces) Absorption and advanced Power Mimicry (Can absorb energy from any physical or metaphysical phenomenena), can repair itself manually if it cannot do so automatically, Power Manipulation, Acausality, Teleportation, Telepathy, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Danmaku via massively FTL punches and high-neutrino phasic pulses, Regeneration Negation (up to its own, can introduce microscopic versions of itself into foreign matter to assimilate the matter and information and allow the non-biological process to absorb said data into itself), Dimensional BFR and Portal Creation via wormholes, dura-bypassing One Hit Kill with pellet, Transmutation (Can synthesize inorganic material to perfectly replicate organic material as well as convert energy into matter, etc.) Longevity, Indeterminancy (Is capable of phasing out of dimensional space entirely and existing in a pocket, "conceptual," layer which is determined by a number of rogue equations that prevent access. Is also capable of rapidly adapting to any enemy abilities and even copying the effectiveness and activation of said abilities through a number of sub-quantic hypercalculations which take place in its non-dimensional layer), Negation of Negation abilities (The computational speed of the machine can increase itself through rapid evolving recursions, allowing it to keep up with more advanced abilities that might counter its own), Power Nullification (can dissect any phenomena it encounters), Durability Negation (with pellet) Resistance to Chi Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Reality Warping as well as having Time Paradox Immunity (Shown to be invulnerable to energy blasts, atomic dissimulation, paradoxes and reality rewrites) as well as total resistance to: Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Is an infinitely-adaptive object which can morph according to any form it needs to take), Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Does not have a soul), Mind Manipulation, Absorption (if it were to be "eaten," or something similar, it could break down its "host," on a dimensional level) Fate Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, BFR (can sustain itself via space-time anomalous wormholes), Status Effects (can simply destroy alien materials in its body) Weather Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Technopathy, Possession and Information Manipulation. Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Meta-Probability Manipulation and Force Manipulation (Can affect the fabric of space-time by merging itself with the four fundamental forces), as well as resistance to Adaptation (It can affect the variables of its effectiveness at beyond-microscopic levels), Reactive Evolution (the same applies), Causality Manipulation (it can simply assume a more suitable form for whatever dimension or physical plane it is trapped on) as well as resistance to Danmaku (its limbs can move so fast and absorb so much energy that using such a technique on the machine only powers it further) | All of these to a greater degree, as well as Spatial and Time Manipulation (Can create a universal singularity which is capable of utilizing all of the machine's capabilities at once in order to absorb phenomena into itself and detonate on a level which destroys the entire dimension it currently resides in as well as affecting the one directly above it) as well as Physics and Metaphysics Manipulation (Capable, when using its singularity, of reorganizing all of the functions of whatever space or dimensional domain it exists in andredefining their conceptual nature to such a level where they no longer resemble what their definition was previously), and Absorption | All of these powers plus Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, a stronger degree of Reality Warping, Nonexistence (Becomes an abstract force rather than a tangible being), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, resistance to Quantum Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Unvoid Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Time Manipulation in any form, as well as possessing Omnipresence, Abstract Existence (Becomes a living concept embodying the original idea of its makers to be the "apex of assassination"), Void Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 9), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation (it can rewrite the nature of how numbers, variables and even how the rules of causality work. Cannot be affected by lower-dimensional phenomena at this point.) | All of these to a much higher degree, as well as Transduality and Logic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level '''at production, likely '''High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '(Its capabilities should not hypothetically be much less than its evolved, adapted form. It has been shown, after production, to be capable of withstanding continuous bombardment from all simulation-possible cosmic phenomena, ranging specifically from black holes to quasar pulses to supernovae. Additionally, the artificial life form could harness the energy and release it in violent outbursts, breaking several layers of the test pocket-universe's three dimensional meta shell and rupturing the space time of said pocket universe easily.) | '''Universe level+ '''with advanced directives (Over a significant amount of time, the artificial life form gains many new abilities not initially available to it post production, including the ability to vastly increase the potency of its operations. At this stage, matter becomes irrelevant to the artificial life form, and it can produce radio frequencies so massive that they can shock and destroy physical matter to a sub-atomic level. Three dimensional processes become useless in stopping it, and it is powered by its own energy, no longer needing to thrive off of cosmic phenomena. Additionally, it is capable of killing/destroying any three-dimensional object by producing a pellet which can travel at hyperluminal speeds, using bosonic radiation to destroy the target and make the attack untraceable.) '''High Multiverse level+ '''with Singularity (In a last ditch attempt, the machine can enter a type of self destructive state where its functional dimensional fibers can create an inward entropy current so massive that it forms an inconceivably large black hole, whose accretion disk has a volume higher than 0 in the fifth dimension. It can use this to destroy the local space-time continuum of that universe, leading to a functional collapse of the timeline, which also is likely to cause great collateral damage throughout the local multiverse as a result. However, using this capability without access to understanding of higher-dimensional physics and phenomena would likely destroy the machine.) | '''Complex Multiverse level '''when introduced to higher-dimensional phenomena (it can adapt to take any function or form necessary for it not only to survive, but to be the absolute apex predator in dimensions higher than its own. The body of the artificial being was machined containing dimensional membranes within its artificial genetic structure that were synthesized when its creators could interact with seven-dimensional to nine-dimensional structures.) Possibly '''High Complex Multiverse level '''with Singularity (It is likely that the Singularity ability would also work in even higher dimensions, allowing the machine to create an even more potent centerfold with which to annihilate the dimension it resides on as well as affecting the next one above it.) '| Hyperverse level (At its hypothetical peak, it could fully master 11 dimensional phenomena. However, dimensions beyond this have different properties than those before them, and it might be functionally possible for the entity to exist in some state in the 12th dimension.) Hyperverse level 'with Singularity (It is unknown if the Singularity ability would affect structures more complex than 12-dimensional, since dimensions past 11 have vastly different parameters than those coming before them. However, as the entity is not tied to the existence of dimensions, it is wholly a potentiality, however unlikely.) 'Speed: Infinite '(Can move almost anywhere in the universe instantaneously.) | At least '''Infinite '(Far faster than before), Immeasurable with Singularity (It could engulf the universe in less than an instant) '''| Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(No amount of weight is too much for it to handle) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal, possibly Universal+ (Shattered a space-time barrier keeping him trapped within a pocket universe) | Complex Multiversal '''if allowed to adapt to higher-dimensional space. | '''Hyperversal Durability: Universe level+, possibly higher '(Has a regenerating body which has been shown to be impervious to all physical force. Being pulled into the gravity of any object (including black holes) has no effect on his body whatsoever, and he is able to absorb energy from almost any phenomenon he witnesses. Capable of surviving 4-D spatial phenomena as well as the collapse of a 4-D pocket universe. However, upon using its ability to create a singularity, the machine can be functionally destroyed.) | '''Complex Multiverse level '(It can adapt to the conditions of higher dimensions and more complex space) | 'Hyperverse level '(It can master up to 12 dimensions) '''Range: At least High Universal (Can move around an infinite universe instantaneously), likely Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ | Complex Multiversal | Hyperversal Stamina: Limitless (Never grows tired, generates its own power and can survive in the vacuum of space for thousands of years without needing any kind of maintenance) | Likely Infinite Intelligence: 'Unknown. Shown to be highly sentient and calculating, able to speak thousands of languages, as well as able to discern large amounts of information from impossible distances easily, but there is no litmus test that can be done on its full intelligence. | Possibly Nigh-Omnscient '''Weaknesses: ' None notable. Gallery File:Singularity.jpg|''Forming a singularity'' File:Singularity_2.jpg|''Matter, light and even concepts cannot escape its wrath.'' File:End.jpg|''At this point, the singularity has reached hypercritical mass and will envelop the entirety of the dimensional reality, as well as the ones directly above and below it, due to tidal interactions.'' File:End3.jpg|''Total singularity collapse occurring'' '''Feats: - Broke through a universal barrier into another realm, disintegrating all the matter within the pocket universe in question. Key: Post Production/New | Advanced and Survival States (Singularity) | Rapid Adaptive Membranes | Maximum Cap Notable Attacks/Techniques * Absolute on Speed: '''An elusive ability wherein the artificial being focuses all of its energy and process on increasing its speed, allowing it to move faster than literally any object that can exist in three-dimensional space by a large margin. * '''Absolute on Strength: '''Can focus all of its strength and hypothetical higher dimensional force into physical energy, negating the energy and force of anything the body comes in contact with, as well as expelling vast amounts of radiation and energy of its own. * '''Absolute on Senses: '''Can focus its mind to be able to observe the location of any object within the universe regardless of its size. * '''Pellet-Based Assassination: '''Releases a pellet, populated by bosons which are activated by precision-controlled ultra high-energy from a juncture in its mouth that tracks its target with a massively FTL speed, causing massive controlled destruction to the target with no detectable source. * '''Energy Nullification: '''Absorbs the full power output of any physical phenomena into itself, greatly augmenting the power capacity of the living machine. * '''Singularity: '''Can activate a simulated black hole in his own body by causing a gravity well; it is further amplified by dimensional constructs into the fibers of his synthetic biological makeup which cause a space-time distortion capable of destroying an entire space-time continuum. * '''Membrane Entanglement: '''Can expel dimensional constructs from its own body on a super microscopic level which can analyze the content of higher-dimensional materials (up to possibly 11 dimensions) and assimilate the information into itself, allowing access and adaptation to higher dimensions. * '''Wormhole: Capable of creating large-scale space-time anomalies which can transport itself or other objects across dimensional barriers. Equipment None notable. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Misc. This character was created by Aeyu and may or may not be used in a future work of said creator. Category:Aeyu's Pages Category:Defiant Hypothetics Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Androids Category:Machine Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sense Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Law Users Category:Mecha Category:Information Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Technology Users Category:Nonexistents Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Anti-Matter Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Heat Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Causality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Berserkers Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1